Soulless Hunter
by The new god
Summary: A Culexus assassin found himself in Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I wanted to try out.

I'm still very new to the 40k universe and the only 40k books that I've read that has assassin in it is from the beast arise series in year M32. I only about the assassin Drakan Vangorich and Esad Wire, none of which is a Culexus assassin.

So most of my information is going to be based from lexicanum so don't expect his to be perfect.

Now the equipment our Culexus assassin:

A damaged Animus Speculum (don't want something like this to happen 'Roman Torchwick appears -Eye-beam- Roman Torchwick is dead. Adam appears -Beam- Dead. Cinder -Beam-... THE END?) it can still restraint his aura (not that soul power aura. Well... Anti-aura? Reverse aura? Null aura? You get the point)

Synskin bodyglove with etherium built in, it shifts the wearer out of phase with reality, making him ghost-like and insubstantial. With the Etherium actovated it makes the wearers ghostly retinal after-images, flickering in and out of existence making it an already half visible thing even less visible and if the need arises it can turn completely invisible.

A Chainsword from a dead inquisitor. (yeah, I've read about Culexus assassins doesn't use weapons but he is a special case, in fact from what I've gathered the 40k universe is full of special cases like a half-eldar space marine or highly advance orks or 100 assassins defeating 400 space marines)

A Laspistol from the same inquisitor. (so now he be laspistol on one hand chainsword on the other and why a laspistol and not a bolt pistol or a plasma pistol? Simple is fires Lasers! And it has unlimited ammo. All you have to do to recharge it, is put the magazine/powerpack in a fire. As for why an inquisitor is using a laspistol? Well his bolt pistol ran out of ammo so he can't just give an empty gun to a soldier and tell him to avenged him.)

A Rosarius he picked up from the same dead inqisitor, a pendant with a mini shield genorator like the one Goge Vandire used to scam the sisters of battle.

-(story start)-

After getting hit by an unknown blast from an unknown weapon used by a rogue heretek that is experimenting on the mass production of psykers, so that is why Gray Lunarius was dispatched.

The imperium simply can't have a factory that constantly pump out an army of malcador class psykers, of course the chance the heretek succeding in doing that is extreamly low but the imperium simply can't take that chance.

So in the end it was all a lie and a trap, it was only meant to hunt to hunt down a certain inqisitor which they succeded. Before dying the inquisitor handed Gray his Chainsword saying "may this sword cut down your enemies" next his pistol "may this pistol find it's mark" then his pendant "may this relic shield you" andhis finished off with his last breath "and may the emperor protect mankind! Ave imperator!"

With that the inquisitor passes on, Gray then took the stuff and moved on. Unfortunately he fell by the final boss, robotics that has no concept of fear and Culexus Assassin who thrives on fear is a bad match up so he naturally fails.

Gray expected to have died in the blast but suddenly he found himself in a completely different place.

-(story end)-

Before the next chapter I just wanted to ask how should the Grimm react to him? Should they be hostile to him? Fear him? Or ignore him? I want some input here.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray suddenly found himself in a completely different place as he is now standing in an unfamilar city, he was confused but after a few moments of looking around and thinking things over. He eventually came to the conclusion of the Emperor saved him.

That is of course the only natural logical conclution! Anything good that happens will naturally be credited to the Emperor as 'the emperor protects!'. Who else would save him? The Chaos gods? The Eldar? Or is it the Orks?

Anyway the Emperor brought him to this... primitive world for a reason so he explored some more and interogated a few local mutants for some informations. After interrogating the mutants and collecting information from the data-slate or scrolls as the locals calls it, he found that this planet is called Remnant and is a lost primitive human colony also they have no idea of the greater humanity out there in the stars.

It seems that this world has 4 kingdoms, still unified! The mutants...no abhumans, beastmen are also found on this world, the inhabitants of this world seems to be having trouble dealing with a minor (by imperial standards) infestation of local wild life called grimm. Interestingly enough the locals discovered a new power source and a way to weaponized their soul which should be useful to the imperioum if they ever discover this place.

Normally Gray wouldn't have cared much and move on with it but unfortunately this place doesn't have anymeans off planet while they do have airships but it is far from void worthy and much more so from warp worthy.

So it means he is stuck on this primitive world with no way off and unfortunately the chances of the imperium of every finding this place in his life time is astronomically low to say the least, it would be better to assume he is exiled for life.

No..not exile as the emperor sent him here meaning he is on a mission that lasts a life time (not that he didn't expect spending his life in the service of the emperor so it makes not much difference)

Having all the answers he is going to get from the mu...ab...beast...'faunus' he quickly disposes of them and made sure to clean up after them. As it seems that most of the locals have taken a liking to them after the 'faunus' rebelled against them.

'Such strange people' Gray thought as such behavior in any imperial world would have warrented the complete eradication of the entire 'faunus' population on the planet in question and to even suggest that they are equals to humans is a heresy in its own right.

Anyway as the locals are ignorant of his status and of the imperial ways, they would most likely not take kindly to Gray murdering one of their 'people' (more like pest to human purity) so he made sure to leave no evidence behinde.

Now Gray asumed that the emperor sent him here to correct the error of their ways so now the question is how? Being a Culexus assassin naturally means that he has next to zero interaction with people meaning converting the a planet full people to imperial just got a whole lot harder, not to mention being born with the Pariah gene means that most people would not be very welcoming to him.

But none the less the emperor sent him here so it doesn't matter how hard it is, one way or another he will make it work!

At this moment an add suddenly pops up in the 'scroll' he is holding so he looks at it, it is an add about beacon academy.

Beacon academy is a school that trains huntsmen and huntresses to protect the poeple of this world from a pitiful excuse of a local hazard. On that note it seems that being a huntmen is a prestigious job and many people lookes up to them. They are like the...space marine of this place only much much much much weaker, they are sword and shield of humanity from the creatures of the grimm.

Since people looks up to them it means that people would be more accepting to their ideas meaning if he became a huntsmen. Then when he starts slaughtering the grimm by the thousands, people would start to fallowing and imitating him meaning that their ideas will slowly be converted to imperial ideas.

Gray is confident that he could make short work of any grimm he encountered as compared to actually demons, it's like a cute little puppy dog next to a fenrisian wolf.

Gray thanked the emperor for his guidance as he now knows which path to take but still how would he get in to this 'beacon academy'? He has no papers or any sort of documentation. Unfortunately there is little he could do about it as he is not very well versed in the arts technology, if only he was a Vanus assassin as out of all the assassin temples they are the most verse in technology and information, they should have no problems creating a few fake identities.

As he was pondering about this problem an explosion nearby draws his attention, normally he would have just ignores it or better yet goes far away from the comotion. But the moment he saw fire balls being thrown around, he has no choice but to investigate as it could mean psykers.

He largely doubt it and is most likely the 'aura/semblance/dust' the natives use but he can't take the chance as the consequence for doing so is grave. So he climbed up a building to get a veiw on whats going on.

Once on top he saw a girl in mid teens and a blond haired woman battling with a woman on a 'bullhead' using what Gray assumed to be 'aura/semblance/dust' the natives use.

Gray took this chance to analyze the 'aura/semblance/dust' thing as he will most likly face users of it in the future.

Will he help? Help which side? The blond woman in purple looked like she might be a fallower of Tzeentch with the way she use her...aura? Semblance? Dust? Or some combination of them while the woman on the bullhead looked more like a fallower of Khorne with her usage of the flame.

Which side should he pick? Well the correct answer is his side, which translates to not risking his neck for what looked like a bunch of heretics in fighting, but unfortunately a stray fire ball flies his way and narrowly missing him.

Assuming that he has been discovered and being attacked Gray reached for his laspistol and returned fire. Unfortunately he is not a Vindicare with pinpoint accuracy so his shot missed, his shot missed and hit a part of the bullhead turning it to red hot instead.

As Culexus assassins are not famed for their marksmenship so it is not surprising for him to miss.

Firing of his laspistol naturally alerted both groups to his existance as now they turn their head to the origin of the shot, with shot being a laser it just made tracing the shot a lot easier as it is just literally tracing a red line.

They soon found the shot came from a man in a black skin tight outfit with a skull mask while his appearance is disconcerting they soon found that there's something more repulsing about him, something dreadful, something...wrong very wrong.

They don't know what it is but they can feel it, it's...just wrong. Try as they might but they can't seem to find why they're feeling such wrongness from him.

While everyone is distracted by the new arrival the pilot of the bullhead takes this chance to fly to safety, with them gone Gray is now left facing the blonde and the girl in a black dress.

They seem weary of him which isn't surprising as being born with the Pariah gene every body is naturally weary of him.


End file.
